Deoxys (3.5e Monster)
Combat (Ex): On a successful grapple check, Deoxys does extra damage depending on its form: *Normal Form: 4d6+20 plus 2 Con damage *Attack Form: 8d6+120 plus 2 Con damage and 2 Strength damage *Speed Form: 4d4+16 It does not have a Constrict attack in its Defense Form. (Ex): If Deoxys hits with a tentacle attack, it can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can constrict. (Su): Deoxys can emit a crushing beam of force from its mouth. The Hyper Beam follows the rules for a dragon's breath weapon, and is a 100 ft. long line. The beam inflicts 20d6 force damage. :The sample Deoxys has a Save DC of 21 for its Hyper Beam. (Su): Anyone who makes an attack against Deoxys must make a Will save vs. DC 25 after the attack is resolved. If they fail, they become Fatigued for 3 rounds. If already fatigued, they become Exhausted instead. This applies to any harmful ability, whether it be a regular attack, a spell, a supernatural ability or anything else that targets Deoxys or includes it in the area of effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. In Attack Form, the DC is 35; in Defense Form, it is 23; in Speed Form, it is 24. For reasons that will never be explained, Cranidos and Rampardos are immune to this. Scholars and loremasters, if they even know of this, would be puzzled for many years. (Su): This Psionic ability targets a foe within 100 feet. They take 2d6 untyped damage (ignoring DR and Regeneration) per level with a Will save (DC 27 in Normal Form, DC 35 in Attack Form, DC 25 in Defense Form, DC 26 in Speed Form) for half. If they fail the save, they are also Stunned for 2d4 rounds. Even if they pass, they are Dazed for one round. This ability can only be used once per 5 rounds, and reduces the CL and DC of Deoxys' Psionics by 4 until the 5 rounds are up. In Defense Form, this is even more exhausting, and the recharge time is 7 rounds. (Sp): At will: greater teleport, true strike, bull's strength, cure critical wounds, mass whelm, telekinesis, true seeing; 1/hour: heal, wraithstrike; 1/day: plane shift, ethereal jaunt. Caster level equals hit dice, and the Save DCs is 10 + Spell Level + Deoxys's Charisma modifier. :The sample Deoxys has a caster level of 20 and additional SLAs and save DCs that depend on its current form: :*Normal form has overwhelm 1/hour and save DCs of 15 + spell level :*Attack form has overwhelm, Twinned wings of fury, and finger of death 1/hour and save DCs of 25 + spell level :*Defense form has greater blink and globe of invulnerability at will and save DCs of 13 + spell level :*Speed form has overwhelm 1/hour and save DCs of 14 + spell level (Su): As a full-round action, Deoxys can grant itself benefits for 3 rounds depending on form: *Normal Form, Defense Form, Speed Form: Deoxys gains Deflection bonus to AC and Resistance bonus to saving throws equal to its Charisma modifier for 3 rounds. Note that in Defense Form this is redundant with Defensive Stance. *Attack Form: Deoxys gains Empower Ability as a bonus feat and can ignore any miss chance and strike incorporeal/ethereal foes. (Ex): While in Defense Form, Deoxys gains +10 Deflection and +5 Luck bonuses to AC, a +10 Resistance bonus to saving throws, and 200 additional hit points. (Ex): In Speed Form, Deoxys gains 5d6 sneak attack damage, as the rogue ability. Special: Deoxys can switch between its four forms with a week of slumber in outer space; usually one finds a different Deoxys instead of trying to reliably switch a given Deoxys's form. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20